Accidental Voyeur
by Everything In Its Right Place
Summary: Fenris looks for Hawke after he finds him missing from camp. He finds him in a most unexpected situation. Fenris/M!Hawke


Response to this prompt:

_Fenris is attracted to Hawke but is fighting his feeling. One a job, Fenris wakes up and notices Hawke gone from camp._

_He spies on a naked Hawke jerking off. He gets aroused at the sight of him._

Warning: **Contains acts of a sexual nature between Fenris and MALE Hawke.**

* * *

><p>Fenris couldn't sleep. He knew he should. It was his turn to watch next, keeping an eye out for wild animals and sneaky raiders in the early morning when the moon was low in the sky and the sun hadn't yet begun to crest the sheer peaks of Sundermount. Despite this, sleep would not come, and, frustrated with lying on his back with his eyes closed, he decided to get up and join Hawke for his watch. Part of him wondered if the possibility of spending time alone with the man he privately adored was the reason for his insomnia in the first place. He couldn't help it, as much as he wanted to. Asa Hawke was kind and dignified, and he understood the dangers of magic, bringing mages back to the Circle and condemning blood magic when he saw it, and he respected the elf for who he was, supporting his decisions and talking to him like he was a person, not a monster. Hawke even got annoyed when Anders started berating him, calling him a hypocrite for wanting mages safely contained while desiring his own freedom. Hawke had told to mage to shut up, that he couldn't possibly understand what being a slave had been like. It was the angriest he had ever seen Hawke, and it was in his defense. Fenris couldn't help but fall for him, though he was careful to hide it. The rogue he found himself so enamored with couldn't possibly feel the same way about him. The elf was pretty sure he wasn't even interested in men, based on the way he had surreptitiously eyes one of the Dalish hunters they had passed on their trek up the mountain. Still, time with him always warmed a part of Fenris that had been cold for so very long.<p>

Decided, he opened his eyes and sat up abruptly, looking across the fire that illuminated their tiny campsite only to find Zero, Hawke's loyal mabari, staring back at him. Hawke himself was nowhere in sight. Fenris's brow furrowed in confusion. He looked around without leaving his thin bedroll. The abomination slept hunched in on himself to his right. To his left, Varric lay on his back with his arm flung over his eyes, his chest rising and falling in the deep, steady rhythm of sleep. Slowly, Fenris rose, careful to be as quiet as possible. Zero appraised him, and seemingly satisfied, padded in a circle to look out at the woods around them. He slowly approached the dog, squatting down beside him.

"Are you on watch?" he asked. Zero whuffed softly in assent, wagging his nub of a tail. Fenris frowned. "Where is your master?" Zero looked at him, the fire reflecting in his wide, intelligent eyes, and let out a pitiful whine. He looked off toward the North, up the mountain, then looked back at the concerned elf and whined again.

Fenris stood quickly. Hawke had gone off on his own up toward Sundermount's peak. How could the man be so foolish? There were scores of undead, wolves, giant spiders, and every other manner of beast that made their homes that way. And what had he possibly to gain by going alone? Growing increasingly anxious, the elf grabbed his broadsword and hurriedly strapped it to his back, starting to move in the direction Zero had indicated without bothering to don his gauntlets. Looking back for only a moment, he found the dog staring at him, his entire rear shaking with the force of his small tail wagging. He whuffed happily, and Fenris broke into a light jog.

After a few minutes in the dark, Fenris was becoming increasingly frustrated. The rogue he sought had been stealthy enough to sneak away from camp without him noticing despite the fact that he lay awake little more than a few feet away. In keeping with his generally secretive fighting style, whether intentionally or out of habit, he also had left no trail for the worried elf to follow. Why had he snuck off in the first place? Was he meeting someone? Could Hawke be planning to return him to the people who claimed they owned him? Fenris was sure there was a large bounty on his head, certainly enough to fund the expedition to the Deep Roads for which Hawke had been working so diligently to earn coin. He forced himself to stop dead in his tracks and take a deep breath. This was Hawke he was talking about, Hawke who never fought unless necessary, who helped mothers find their missing children and offered his services for free to the desperate. Hawke would never betray him. He exhaled slowly through his nose to try and push the troubling thoughts from his mind. It was then that he heard it. It was faint, but Fenris had been trained extensively to listen and look for assassins while he served Danarius. His head whipped to right, where the sound was coming from, and his feet followed suit. It was heavy, labored breathing.

Quietly and much more carefully than his initial dash into the wilderness, Fenris crept through the trees, stepping like he had seen Hawke do in the past to avoid snapping twigs and rustling fallen leaves. He followed the sound, listening as it grew louder on his approach. Finally, from his position crouched low in the bushes, he found its source. It was Hawke. Fenris had to clap his hand over his mouth to avoid making a sound. The rogue was leaning against a tree with his head thrown back. One hand gripped the material of his leather vest while the other was stroking his cock. The moonlight was filtered through the trees and reflected off of the precum that had gathered at its reddened tip. Fenris's eyes grew wide and his own cock hardened uncomfortably against his tight leggings. Hawke's hand glided up and down, his body moving slightly to thrust into it. The rogue groaned low in his throat. From his hiding place, Fenris could see everything, the rosy tinge on the man's cheeks, the way he bit his lower lip to stifle the noises that threatened to spill from his mouth. With a bit more control over himself now that the initial shock had worn off, the elf lowered a lyrium-lined hand and ran it gently over his straining arousal in time with the strokes Hawke was using on himself. He felt guilty doing this, not knowing what images were running through the rogue's mind, doubtless they were of some big busted woman with her lips wrapped seductively around his length, but he could not help himself, could not look away. And the thought of this other woman brought images of his own mouth swallowing Hawke's thick cock. His lips opened unconsciously as if he was preparing to take him in. The rogue groaned again, louder this time, and his rhythm began do grow unsteady. "Yes!" he hissed, "Fenris!"

The elf's hand stilled in shock. That was his name. Hawke wasn't thinking of some random floozy; he was pleasuring himself to thoughts of _him_. His lyrium flared in reaction, illuminating the area around him. The rogue stopped suddenly with a startled gasp, quickly shoving his rapidly wilting cock into his breeches and drawing one of his daggers simultaneously. "Who's there?" he shouted, slightly out of breath.

It took a long moment for Fenris to decide what to do next. Hawke had been thinking of him. He was attracted to him even if he felt nothing else. The elf could not throw this knowledge away, could not look at the man the same way again. Slowly he stood and stepped forward through the foliage. "Fenris?" Hawke was incredulous, his cheeks red with a fierce blush. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you," Fenris replied. The bulge of his arousal had not waned, and Hawke must have noticed, for his eyes drifted downward and stayed as though transfixed. "Were you looking for me?" he asked mischievously, "I heard you call my name."

Hawke's brilliant blue-green eyes jerked up at this. His mouth opened and closed a few times as he tried to decide what to say. Meanwhile, Fenris moved forward purposefully, making it even more difficult for the rogue to form words. "Perhaps," the elf's deep voice rumbled along the space between them and seemed to soak into his feet before travelling up to his chest, "you were calling for help."

"No, I," he began to protest, but then Fenris was right in front of him, his naked, lyrium-lined fingers drifting into the fly that Hawke hadn't bothered to close in his hurry. The dagger in the man's hand dropped to the ground with a faint thud and a strangled moan tumbled out of his throat. This spurred Fenris on.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "You were calling my name. It was me you wanted right?" His talented fingers coaxed Hawke's wilted cock back to its previous hardness, and he pulled it out of the confines of the man's breeches. Without waiting for a response and without thinking of the consequences, his mind clouded with lust, Fenris dropped to his knees. Eager to act out his earlier fantasy, he wrapped his lips around the tip of Hawke's engorged member, moaning at its salty taste. Hawke fell forward a bit, his hands landing on the elf's shoulders for support and his cock jerked.

"Fenris." It was a shaky whisper. In response, the elf pushed forward to engulf Hawke entirely, pleased when his nose reached dark curls and the tip of the man's dick pressed against the back of his throat. "Wait," Hawke begged, but Fenris did not listen, pulling back slightly only to press forward again and again, happily suckling the cock of the only person he had ever had feelings for. "Wait!" the rogue demanded, forcefully pushing the elf back to pull himself away from those eager lips.

Fenris looked up, stricken, his actions catching up with him. His face flooded red with shame. "I- I'm sorry," he stammered, trying to scramble away. Hawke's grip on his shoulder remained constant.

"No!" he cried in desperation. "I mean, please just wait a moment." He squatted down to be eye-level with the elf, his stiff cock hanging absurdly between his legs. Fenris turned his head, afraid to make eye contact, embarrassed by his rash actions. A hand gently but firmly pushed against his cheek until he was forced to look into earnest blue-green eyes. "Is this what you want?" the man whispered. Unable to speak, the elf simply nodded. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Fenris's voice was shaky and cracked. His lips glimmered in the moonlight with saliva.

"Thank the Maker!" Hawke leaned forward and captured them in a kiss. His tongue pushed past the elf's lips, twining itself with Fenris's, and they moaned into each other's mouths. The kiss became frantic, the elf's fingers moving up to grip Hawke's dark hair and hold him in place. Surreptitiously, the rogue's hand reached forward to rub against the cock still trapped in Fenris's leggings. He broke the kiss to throw his head back in a choked groan. Hawke suddenly pulled back, and Fenris was quick to go after him.

"Hold on a moment," he said with a throaty laugh that caused the elf's cheeks to redden further. Hawke laid himself down and wriggled his breeches down to his thighs, exposing himself fully to the night air. Fenris stared until Hawke's voice, suddenly shy, called out to him. "Can I see you too?"

Fenris nodded, though his hands shook as he peeled off his tight leggings. "Beautiful," Hawke whispered in awe. "Come here." He guided Fenris down and turned him, so he was facing his feet with legs straddling the rogue's head. "This way, we can pleasure each other."

Fenris fell forward onto his elbows when Hawke unceremoniously swallowed him. The rogue was eager, sucking forcefully while kneading Fenris's ass with his strong fingers, pulling his cheeks apart and letting the cool night air brush his sensitive hole. The elf moaned wantonly before focusing on the prick that bobbed in front of him. He leaned into it, wrapping his lips around it and sucking in time with Hawke. They set a furious pace, and the slick sounds of their pleasure seemed to echo in the quiet forest. Hawke let the elf's cock slide out grasp only to bury his face in his hairless balls a moment later, his tongue carefully tracing the spiraling lyrium burned into the delicate flesh. Fenris became more frantic in response, bucking against the air as the man took his testicles into his mouth and gently sucked. He allowed Hawke's cock to smash over and over again against the back of his throat, pulling heavy groans from the man's lips.

Hawke pushed Fenris's ass down, angling him so he could lap at his hole, tracing it in circles and pressing his tongue against it. Spurred on by the litany of moans Fenris was pouring out around his dick, Hawke shoved his tongue inside, fucking him with it, and causing the elf thrust more rapidly. Hawke pulled back to coat his fingers with saliva, then returned to his previous position, desperately sucking Fenris's cock as he slid first one finger, then two into the elf's puckered starburst and pumped in time with the bobbing of his head. It did not take long for the pleasure of release to coil within him, and Fenris pulled back as he came with a shout down the man's throat. Hawke came immediately afterward, his seed landing in the dirt below them.

As Hawke lay catching his breath, Fenris pulled off of him and hurriedly yanked his leggings up as the impact of what they had just done washed over him. How foolish he had been. He knew things wouldn't work out. He knew Hawke would feel guilty about it. It was best just to wave it off, pretend it hadn't happened, though he knew this memory would stay close to his heart, always on his mind when he looked at the other man. Once dressed, he stood awkwardly facing away from the rogue, silent and uncomfortable in his own skin. Hawke's breeches jingled as he slowly pulled them on. The elf could feel the man moving closer, though he could not hear it. Hesitantly, a hand landed on shoulder, insistently turning him around. Fenris kept his eyes stubbornly on the ground, unwilling to meet rejection face to face. "Fenris," his voice was pleading, confused.

"It's fine, Hawke. Let's go back to camp." The elf tried to move away, but that hand on his shoulder tightened its grip.

"No. It's not fine. Why are won't you look at me?" Fenris kept his eyes fixed on the lyrium that decorated his toes.

"I took advantage of you in a time of weakness. I do not wish to make this situation more uncomfortable than it already is," he said. His voice was even, but inside, his chest ached.

Suddenly, he found himself wrapped in an embrace. His body stiffened in response. "You did not take advantage of me, you fool. I went off by myself because watching you lay there, spread out like I had always imagined was too much for me. I really like you, Fenris, and not just the way you look," Hawke's voice was soft against his ear, like the words were secrets or promises. "I truly care about you. If you don't want anything to do with me, I would never force you, but I'm begging you." He leaned back and used his fingers to tilt the elf's head up and look in his big green eyes. "Please don't run away from me."

"I care for you too," Fenris admitted, "but I do not know what to do with these emotions. I have never felt this way before." He looked to the side, feeling vulnerable in his admission.

The arms around him tightened. "Just stay. That's good enough for me."

With trepidation, Fenris raised his trembling arms to return Hawke's embrace. They stayed like that even after the sun began to crest on the horizon.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked this, dear readers. I'd love to hear what you thought.<p> 


End file.
